the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Medical Handbook: Medical Theory
The Medical Theory & Anatomy chapter of the Stormwind Medical Handbook covers academic medical theory and common anatomy. One cannot treat medical ailments without knowing the workings of the body. All medical staff should be cognizant of the basic medical theories and their interactions with the organs. Disclaimer: The information edited here has been adjusted to suit the lore of World of Warcraft, and is not meant to be used as real-life saving techniques. Techniques utilized, and information contained in this document may not be best practice. Vital Organs Thanks be to our Gnomish allies and their wondrous technology, our understanding of humanoid bodies has deepened significantly over the last century. Below is a general reference of the main Vital Organ Structures which regulate key functions within humanoid bodies. Disruption of these organs or their processes will result in severe illness or and eventual death. * The Brain controls the body, and is responsible for our thoughts, memory, and perceptions of our environment. Without the brain, the rest of the body ceases to function. * The Heart is responsible for pumping blood and oxygen throughout our body. * The Lungs draw in breath and expel waste. * The Kidneys and Liver filter toxins and dead cells from the blood. * The Spleen helps make new blood and stores reserves of blood. * The Stomach and Intestines digest food and drawss energy from it. * The Reproductive Organs are the means by which humanoids copulate and bear children. Skeletal Structure The Skeleton supports the body's structure and protects vital organs from harm, consisting of roughly two hundred and six bones in total. Cartilage is connective tissue covering the ends of the bone that reduces friction and acts as a shock absorber. Ligaments are fibrous tissue that connect bones or cartilage to strengthen and support joints. Muscular Structure The Muscles drive the body's movement, utilizing the energy produced by digesting food. They are the means which a person moves around, and in some areas of the body, act as a layer of secondary protection for the organs. Muscles also give structural support to skeletal joints and sockets. Tendons attach muscles to bones. Circulatory System The Circulatory System transports blood throughout the body from the Heart. It is comprised of arteries and veins. Arteries carry blood away from the heart to the extremities, while Veins carry blood back to the heart to be vitalized with air from the Lungs. The circulatory system’s balance must be regulated. Maintaining proper hydration and food intake is important for the formation of new blood and maintaining good circulation. Should a patient’s greater arteries be breached, they may lose too much blood and perish from a lack of blood delivering air to their organs to vitalize them. There are a number of pressure points on the body that, if forceful pressure is applied, will slow or cut off the circulation of blood to certain areas of the body. Pressure points at the bases of limbs or extremities may be utilized to temporarily staunch bleeding in those areas. But do not substitute this long term for a tourniquet. Category:Medical Handbook